


Friday Night

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Bars, F/M, Fluff, Hotness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Frank have a special night planned





	1. Chapter 1

“Now,” Frank crouches in front of Mary, blue eyes serious as he meets hers. “You’re at Roberta’s until?”

“Noon tomorrow,” She sings. 

“That’s right,” He says, and I know he’s smiling a bit- the small, subtle way he always does that never fails to melt my heart when it comes to him and his niece. “Now, (Y/N) and I are going to Ferg’s and then coming home. We’re going to take you and Roberta out for lunch.” He glances at her. “If she lets me?”

She raises her eyebrows. “You’re buying me lunch?” He tilts his head, keeping that little smirk as Mary giggles and smiles up at her. “Fine,” She sighs. “But it’s brunch.”

“Deal,” Frank smiles, and Mary hugs him tight before slipping away. He smiles, watching him go, and I can’t help but giggle, trying to clamp it as he turns with raised eyebrows. “And what are _you_ laughing at?”

I clear my throat. “Me? I’m not laughing at all.”

He hums, slowly stalking closer. “Ohh?” I giggle, dipping my head, and he gently tips my chin up, lips still tipped in that smirk. “You’re a terrible liar.”

I flush. “Oh yeah?” I whisper, glancing at his lips- dangerously close, not enough for me to sneak a kiss- before meeting his eyes again. “I don't think so.” He chuckles, leaning in, but I slip away before he can make contact despite wanting nothing more than his lips on mine. “So, dinner? Drinks?”

Frank chuckles, knowing what I’m up to. “If you can handle it,”

I smile, winking. “Can you?”

***

I smile as Frank lifts two fingers, still unused to him being in a bar. It's so easy to forget him visiting every week- almost daily when Evelyn came to try to take Mary- and coming home with more women.  
Now he doesn't really go out to drink alone, always wanting to spend the time with you and include you in the wrestling matches and movie nights, occasionally testing his boats and taking Mary and Fred to the beach.

“Frank?” An unfamiliar voice asks, and you turn to see a beautiful woman watching him. “Hey! I haven't seen you since…”

He takes a long drink. “I remember you! You’re…” He shakes his finger as if trying to remember, but you know that game.

She smiles, and you blink, missing her name. “That's me! You know,” She leans in front of him, making you bristle. “That was one of the best nights of my life…”

“That's very kind of you,” He sets his beer down, still not looking at her. “But I’m on a date.”

She laughs once. “You don't date.”

I lean around. “And you don't either. You can't judge someone and ignore your own shortcomings.”

Her eyes narrow. “Maybe you should accept how pathetic you are for throwing yourself at him.”

“Hey.” Frank says coldly, turning to her. “That's enough. You need to respect my girlfriend. Is that clear?”

She glares before spinning, storming out, and I swallow nervously before drinking my beer. “She seems nice.”

He shakes his head, irritated. “No. Pathetic.” He tilts his head, studying me. “I think I wanna head home. Show you something.”

I can't help but smile. “Sounds perfect.”

***

I slowly open my eyes to find myself pinned to Frank’s solid chest, smiling as I remember making love over and over and rolling in the sheets together. I kiss his throat tenderly, and he hums, “Don't tempt me so early in the morning, I won't be able to say no.”

I giggle, smiling against his skin. “Maybe that was the plan,” I tease.

He growls, rolling and pinning me down, eyes dark as I giggle. “We still have time.”


	2. Desperate Times

I hum a little to myself as I walk down the aisles, pushing a grocery cart as I search for that last item on my list. It’s a typical Saturday- a great night last night with Frank, spare the little run-in with his ex, Mary with Roberta, and Frank following up on his latest boat before he helps put groceries away. Even though I live there, I always buy the food, feeling bad for taking up the extra space despite how happy I am with them. Frank isn’t too thrilled, but I just keep going, knowing he doesn’t want to upset me by covering it himself.

“Oh?”

I startle and turn around, a little surprised as I look at the woman from last night. I instantly relax, holding myself a bit taller. She doesn’t need to see any weakness. “Can I help you?”

She smirks, and I can’t get over how intimidating she is- a man’s dream body, even if the man has a kind heart. “You’re Franks little friend, aren’t you? Man, what was the name…”

“(Y/N).”

She smirks. “Yes, (Y/N). I’m amazed he lets you leave the house, he’s such a _possessive_ man, in bed and out.”

I tense a little, not liking her talking about Frank that way. “My relationship with Frank is none of your business.”

“Oh?” She smirks. “Wasn’t Bonnie Stevenson the last one to sleep around with him?”

I swallow. “Frank and Bonnie separated on good terms. We’re actually close friends. Is there anything else you needed?”

She steps a bit closer. “Frank Adler is incapable of having a real relationship. He does nothing but drink and take care of that little girl. If you were intelligent, you’d realize that. He’s going to hurt you, like everyone else in his past, and no one will care enough about you to help pick up the pieces.” I swallow, and she smiles sweetly as she walks away. “Have a great day!”

***

I release a breath as I pull into his driveway, seeing his worn truck and unsure if I’m relieved or nervous about him being home. I will never be able to hide anything from him- I never have- but I don’t want to worry him either. Like it or not, I have to put my best foot forward and act casual about everything.

I glance up to see Frank leaning against the doorway, barefoot and arms crossed as he watches me. I can tell by his eyes that he knows I’ve been sitting here, so I quickly get my things gathered and climb out, starting to grab the heavy bags before he can.

A hand suddenly grips beside me, and there’s breath against my neck as Frank murmurs, “I’ll take that,” I shiver, letting him have the big ones, and I easily grab the rest before following him inside. “Everything ok? You were sitting out there for a while.”

I blush. “Yeah, just lost in thought.” I set the bags down and start unloading everything, feeling his eyes study me as I get to work. “Isn’t it supposed to storm soon? We could probably set some movies up and have a night in.”

“(Y/N),” He says softly, and I can’t help but glance up at him, instantly trapped by his beautiful eyes. “Talk to me.”

I swallow, incredibly nervous. “I saw her again in the store.” I turn, putting some things away. There’s not much, since it’s just the three of us on a small budget, but it’s plenty.

I can feel Frank’s eyes never leave me, even though I don’t look at him. “What did she say?”

I swallow, eyes stinging slightly as I put the last thing away. I’m ashamed of the burn, but it’s outside of my control- between the words and the fear of disappointing him, it was bound to happen. “Just… That you were possessive. That you were incapable of having a real relationship and that you would leave me hurt with no one left to care.” I feel his hand rest on my arm, and I dip my head despite letting him turn me around. His hand is on my cheek, stroking with his thumb, and I lean into his touch automatically. 

“None of that is true,” He says gently, voice low as he watches my face. I swallow, and he gently moves his thumb under my chin, lifting my face to his. “Hey, look at me,” He smiles a bit, clearly concerned about me but wanting to support me. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to be right here, complaining about the manufacturers of Lego to you for the rest of our lives.” You can’t help but smile, and he relaxes more, smiling. “I love you, (Y/N). You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

I giggle a bit, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss him gently, but he keeps me there, deepening the kiss and moaning as he tongue gently enters my mouth, exploring and memorizing every inch of it. I moan, gripping his hair, and he grabs my hips and lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist, his hands tugging my shirt over my head so he can nip and kiss my check, making me moan before grabbing his shirt and yanking it off, teasing his nipples.

He tosses me on the bed, crawling up to the waistband of my jeans and tugging it off, removing my shoes and panties as he crawls back up, kissing his way up my legs before nuzzling my core. “Fuck, (Y/N),” He growls breathily. I whimper, soaked, and he easily inserts two fingers, crooking them and stroking my walls. “Are you ready?”

I nod desperately, lifting my hips a bit, and he yanks his pants down with a hand before grabbing protection and carefully entering me, filling me completely and making me moan. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” He moans, and I grip his hair, tugging him down so I can kiss him deeply, continuing to rock. He rolls, letting me lead, and I ride him as I kiss his neck, fingers entwined with his as I keep rocking. It doesn’t take long for us both to finish, and I collapse on his back, curling close as his fingers absently rub up and down my spine.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” I whisper against his chest, making him chuckle.

“I was thinking the same about you,” He tilts my chin to kiss me again, humming in contentment. “I can’t wait to add something here,” He kisses my bare ring finger, and I blush, smiling up at him shyly. “And then I can really prove how much I love you.”

“You already do,” I whisper, and I smile as he kisses me again, holding me close until we hear the knock on the door, signaling that we need to get dressed before Mary sees us.


End file.
